Magnetic-inductive power transfer (MIPT) and wireless power transfer (WPT) are modern contactless ways to transfer power particularly for use in electric vehicles. Either MIPT or WPT that uses series or parallel resonance with both-side resonances for power transfer might decrease the transfer effectiveness quickly if the converter operates outside of the resonant frequency.
Thus, how to avoid the drawbacks above is worthy of further research and improvement.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior art in mind, and persistently employing experiments and research, the applicant has finally conceived a core contactless LLC charger and a controlling method thereof.